1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to a data storage system, and more particularly to techniques used with reported information about data storage systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system. For example, management tasks may be performed in connection with one or more data storage systems. A management console or station may be used to monitor the data storage systems. The management console may be provided with updates or changes regarding the data storage systems. The information may be provided, for example, in response to a request or query issued from the management console.
One existing technique utilizes a database including all the information for the data storage systems. Data regarding the status, usage, and the like, about the data storage systems may be collected and stored in the database. When a request for information about the data storage systems is made from the management console, the database may be accordingly queried. One drawback of the foregoing is that a customer using the data storage systems has to configure, purchase, and otherwise maintain the database in order to manage the underlying data storage systems. Depending on the particular system, the foregoing drawback may prohibit use of the database in low-end and mid-range environments. Another drawback with the foregoing technique is that there is a single point at which all data is collected and through which all database requests are made. This may create a bottleneck in connection with a large amount of incoming reported data being collected and/or the processing associated with retrieving any such collected information for system management. The use of a single central database and associated server may not be scaleable in that there may not be sufficient network bandwidth or computer processing capabilities available as the number of data storage systems and/or devices therein increases. For example, the number of incoming messages reporting device information increases with the number of data storage systems and may eventually saturate or “flood” the database, server, and associated network used for reporting. Additionally, as the amount of information reported increases, more time is needed to process the reported information. Accordingly, more time may elapse before the management console receives the updated information. As a result, the total time which elapses between the occurrence of reported information until that reported information is eventually received by a system manager at the management console may not be an acceptable amount of time. The management console may be displaying, for example, stale or outdated information or may otherwise receive requested information with unacceptable time delay. An additional problem is how to present the reported information to a user at a management console in a useful form.
Thus, it may be desirable to have an efficient technique for collecting information regarding one or more data storage systems. It may be desirable that the technique be scalable for use with a varying number of data storage system and devices. It may also be desirable to utilize techniques in connection with making reported information available in a useful form.